ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Monty Biggins
Monty Biggins is a veteran agent of the Department of Floaters, now also assigned to the Department of Personnel as an agent trainer. He is written by Meta. Agent Profile Appearance Monty is average height, and a little bit overweight. His hair is cut short and he sports a neatly trimmed beard. His favoured mode of dress is his PPC uniform. Personality Calm and orderly with a world weary outlook, having spent far too long working with the PPC. Agent History ; 1979 Monty is assigned as a redshirt on board the USS Enterprise and﻿ is destined to die in his home fic. However, he is saved from death by the Weeds and recruited into the PPC, working in the DMS in the Star Trek continuum, running solo missions for his first several years. ; 1985 Having left the DMS and transferred into the Department of Floaters, Monty rescues a character replacement of Willa, a warrior maiden in the Thundercats continuum, and the two are partnered together. ; 1986 Having worked together for over a year, Monty and the renamed Willow begin a romantic relationship, and eventually marry on Christmas Day, celebrating with fellow PPC agents. ; 1988 Monty and Willow are allowed to upgrade Response Center 17 after the birth of their daughter, Rebecca, adding a second bedroom to the RC. Willow takes some time out from missions, allowing Monty to once more run solo missions. ; 1999 During the Reorganisation, Willow is listed as KIA. Monty suffers a slight breakdown, and almost quits the PPC, before finally coming to his senses and getting assigned a new partner, Agent Arthur. The two continue to work together for several years, remaining in the Department of Floaters. ; 2011 Although officially still a member of the Department of Floaters, Monty is assigned to the Personnel Department, training the next generation of recruits out of RC 2147. His first class consists of Shawn Cooper-Wright, Sasha Lipsen, Steven Fontwell, and Wallis, who are later joined by Stan Jones and Jessie Reynolds. ; 2012 Monty continues to train rookie agents in RC 2147, and when Rookies Sasha Lipsen and Steven Fontwell both graduate, he gains three new students: Lucy Graves, James Henderson and Sammy Dickson. Mission Logs Home: Mission Control Partnered with Arthur ; 1999 * 001 - "Everlasting Light" (X-Men) ** Monty tackles an X-Men Replacement!Sue before meeting his new partner. ; 2006 * 002 - "A Choice Between Love and War" (Lord of the Rings) ** Monty and Arthur destroy a Lord of the Rings Sue and her minis. Agent Training ; 2011 * 003 - "School's In" ** Monty meets his first class of rookie agents. * 004 - "The First Challenge" ** Monty teaches the students a little about how to charge Mary Sues. * 005 - "Technical Issues" ** Monty's students take a tour of DoSAT, and then have fun with a Lord of the Rings adventure. * 006 - "What Have I Gotten Into?" ** Two new students come to the Training Center, with mixed results. * 007 - "Field Trip" ** The rookies of RC 2147 take matters into their own hands as they enter an Avengers badfic. * 008 - "All Change" ** The rookies graduate and a new team arrives. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Department of Personnel